Contractor shall: Determine the effect of estrogen and androgen on the quantitative response of deficient rats to vitamin K; Characterize the effect of estrogen on oral anticoagulation in the rat; and Ascertain the localization of vitamin K and the activity of vitamin K metabolizing enzymes in the liver of estrogen-treated animals.